Nerd Love
by YoYoYoYams
Summary: Romance fic taking place in the year after the one in which the series takes place. Renge studious sister finds comfort in Kyoya's similar personality


I wouldn't necessarily call myself a nerd, but...let's just say I have a logical approach to things. To everything, actually.

I don't know why my younger sister, Renge, wastes her time on the internet or with that useless club she obsesses over. (I don't even know what that club is about!) I, on the other hand, keep my nose in books, where it belongs. I don't waste my time with internet games or clubs. That is, unless it's some sort of study club. Anyway, I know I may miss out on having some real fun and "letting loose," as they say. But I don't particularly mind. As long as I do well when I get older, I don't care if I spend my childhood studying. In fact, I'd prefer it! And, it's not as if I don't have friends! I had plenty of friends at my old school in France who shared my logical approach to life and sensible love of studying. However, that all will change the moment I open up that door. That door to the club Renge was so into attending. That door to Music Room Number Three.

"Welcome!"

I nearly faint.

Five young men and a girl stand around a little couch, all in variously colored _kimonos_. They are all looking at me flirtatiously, excepting the girl, who is merely smiling graciously.

**This** is the club Renge is so interested in? I don't even see her here!

"Um-..." I stutter. A blond boy I had seen in my 3rd year class earlier leaps from his seat over to me and kneels, taking my hand.

"Don't be nervous, my beautiful princess. Fate has brought you here to me," he brings his face very close to mine, "Let us not question it. Let us embrace it together." I am frozen to the spot, shocked by his forwardness. A young female voice clears her throat distinctly, and the blond boy rushes to the girl who had been standing by the couch. "Finally admitting your undying love for me, Haruhi?" he says to her slyly. The girl rolls her eyes.

My attention is drawn away from the scene as a black-haired boy adjusts his glasses and flips absent-mindedly through a little book. "It appears the girl has come here, not as a guest, but merely to pick up her sister." he says, and I nod, wondering how he could possible know that.

Against my usual tendency of indirectness, I ask, "How do you know that?"

I am instantly surrounded by two red-headed twins who say in synchrony, "Kyoya-_senpai_ knows everything, silly." Upon hearing his name, I remember that this boy with glasses was in my class, as was the blond.

I gently remove myself from the twins, who were leaning on my shoulders. "In any case," I say, "I am only looking for my sister, Renge. Where is she?"

As if on cue, I hear the familiar high-pitched chuckle, and look around the room for its location. The sound of gears moving is heard, and I see Renge rising up (from nowhere in particular) looking very dramatic, as usual.

"Save the drama for later, Renge," I say, halting her, "I want to get home and study." Renge groans and clambers down from the platform she'd been standing on.

"Come on, Mikahatsu! Stay, won't you? Have a little fun for once in your life! It's the first say of school, for Heaven's sake! What on Earth could you possibly have to study for?" Renge pleads.

I cross my arms disapprovingly. Yet, when I take a moment to think about it, nothing comes to mind that I need to study up on. I sigh and say, "Alright. If you're really not ready to leave, I suppose I could stay for a while to wait for you.

"Mikahatsu?" one of the twins say, "That's a mouthful! Don't you have a nickname?"

"No." I say shortly. My sister explains:

"She insists on being called by her full name. She says that there's no need to be called by any other name; she thinks it's silly. So we all have to call her Mikahatsu."

The blond, who I now remember is named Tamaki, says, "That won't last long! Honey and Mori are coming for a little visit today, courtesy of Chika, here." The little boy (I suppose he's a first year) smiles meekly.

"Honey and Mori? What kind of names are **those**?" I ask.

"They are merely nicknames," Kyoya says, "Their full names, Mitsukuni and Takashi, are much too long. So, we address them as Honey and Mori, respectively." I am slightly drawn to Kyoya businesslike way of speaking; it reminds me of myself.

However, something else nags at me. "Where have I heard the names Mitsukuni and Takashi paired together before?..." I wonder to myself.

"You've probably heard of them," one of the twins says, "Or at least Honey. His full name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Oh!" I exclaim, "Haninozuka and Morinozuka! Yes, I know who they are. They are coming here?"

"Yes," the other twin says, "They're Host Club graduates!"

"Host Club?"

"Yes!" Tamaki jumps in excitedly. "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." He says, as if rehearsed.

"So..." Taking in Tamaki's loose usage of speech, I finish glumly, "...it's a dating club."

Tamaki's jaw drops at my generalization of what is most likely his own creation. "Roughly," Kyoya says, "yes. Perhaps a bit less permanent than that. With the exception of Tamaki, of course. Haruhi here is his girlfriend."

"I am not!" the girl, Haruhi, says indignantly.

"So you say," Tamaki replies, recovered from my insult to his club, "Yet whenever I flirt with a guest, you become jealous, my dear."

Not particularly interested in this conversation, I look around for Renge, but she seems to have disappeared.

"Don't put too much energy into it." Kyoya says, reading my thoughts once again, "She comes and goes quietly as she pleases. She'll turn up when she's ready to go." I nod, having lived that for all of my life.

Now, two young men walk into the room, and the boy Chika takes what looks to be a battle stance. The short, blond boy also gets into a fighting position, and the two boys begin battling it out in the middle of the room. I looked around frantically, yet everyone seems to be casually enjoying the show. As Chika takes a flying leap, I ask Kyoya incredulously, "What's going on?"

"The two boys must battle each other every time they meet. It's a long story...for another day." he says, and leaves it at that. I shake my head, thinking this club not only a waste of time, but almost a danger to her sister!

Once the battle was done and everyone settled down, I am introduced to Honey and Mori (everyone had insisted that I use their nicknames).

"Miku-_chan_!" Honey exclaims upon hearing my name. I open my mouth to correct him, but...the little boy is just so adorable...even I can't ruin his fun.

"Told you that lengthy name wouldn't last long once Honey got here." Tamaki says, and I nod with a little smile. After spending nearly half an hour here, I'm beginning to become a bit more easy-going. I have no idea why, but I'm just letting it go for once.

"I like Miku-_chan_ better." a twin says. I've learned that their names are Hikaru and Kaoru, but it's a bit of a task telling the two apart. After studying him for a moment, I notice his hair fell to the left. (I noted earlier that one twin's hair always fell to the right, and the other, to the left.)

"...Hikaru?" I venture, and both twins' jaws drop.

"She...got it right..." they say in synchrony, "Within less than half an hour."

Haruhi nudges me knowingly. "I got it quickly too. It's the hair, right?" I again nod with a smile. "Anyway," she continues more loudly, "I like Miku-_chan_ as well." She ruffles Honey's hair, and the little boy jumps up and hugs her.

"Yes," Hikaru says, drawing close to me, "It's a cute name."

"Uh-...thanks." I reply, a bit nervous. Hikaru is looking flirtatious, and I'm not quite sure about this situation.

All my life, my interest has been in school, and only school. But now that I've walked into the Host Club...I'm beginning to realize everything I've been missing. However, I'm not completely sure if I'm ready for being...a girl.

I suppose this is my chance to find out. Instead of holding myself back as I always have, I let my **true** feelings flow out.

"Want to sit down?" Hikaru asks, and I nod. He leads me over to one of the little couches scattered around the room. I guess it's meant to be filled with dozens of girls being charmed by this assortment of boys.

We talk for a few minutes, and, I have to admit, he has me charmed. He was very handsome, and seeing him and his twin together was unbearably cute. And, obviously, he's extremely into me.

And I'm slightly drawn to him, but...something just doesn't seem quite right: He is incredibly, painfully, incompetent.

I'm not saying I won't date people who aren't as smart as me! It's just...he's so forward and...sometimes rude. He likes me and everything, but it's just what he's like. Unknowingly rash. Not like...-

Wait. Not like who? Who is this nagging feeling in the back of my head holding me back from Hikaru?

Taking the opportunity of Hikaru and Kaoru's next display of affection for each other for a look around the room, I see a figure standing gloomily in the corner. After a moment, I see the flash of light bouncing off a pair of glasses. Kyoya.

I now instantly know that it's him. He is the one who's been holding me back. He is the one who knows how I am and is the same way. He is the one...who has been looking Hikaru and I with jealousy?

Somehow, looking at him, I know this must be certain.

"What is it, Miku?" Hikaru asks, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, Hikaru. I'm sorry, I just fell into a bit of a trance."

"Fell into what?" the twins ask together, also cocking their heads in synchrony.

"She means she got distracted by nothing in particular." a smooth voice explains. Kyoya has appeared at my side, rescuing me from the boy I know I'm not truly in love with. "Perhaps you're boring her, Hikaru-_senpai_." Kyoya says slyly, adjusting his glasses with a grin.

"How dare you insult Hikaru!" Kaoru jumped in.

"It's okay, Kaoru." Hikaru put in gently, "I can fight my own battles."

Without giving the twins a chance to start up on a display of twincest again, Kyoya says, "Don't worry, Kaoru. It was merely a joke. Also, perhaps a request to speak with Mikahatsu, Hikaru?"

"Oh..." Hikaru realizes quietly that Kyoya is stealing me from him, and looks to me wondering if I will let it happen.

"If you would excuse me, Hikaru..." I say, confirming his fear.

He lets out a sad sigh and nods. Realizing I crushed him, I give him a little kiss on the cheek as I get up and whisper, "I'm sorry." I hope he figures it out and doesn't think I'm still into him.

We walk over to the slightly-darkened corner where Kyoya had previously been standing. I feel more comfortable in a secluded place such as this, and I suspect Kyoya feels the same. The fact that he and I are such kindred spirits is comforting; I was beginning to think I'm the only one who lives life playing by the rules and not partaking in silly games.

Kyoya says, "You must forgive Hikaru's forwardness. You see-..." he hesitates, "He was very much in love with Haruhi, but Tamaki made his move first. Hikaru was a bit crushed to find Haruhi taken out from under him. Now, whenever he finds a girl that he likes, he had no choice in his mind but to move rather quickly. He is always fearing, now, that he won't express his feelings fast enough and lose someone else. As for the flat-out lack of superior intelligence...that is merely a matter of advanced studies."

"Studies that we've both done." I say, smiling a bit. A smile creeps onto his face as well.

"Indeed, Mikahatsu." I falter slightly, hearing my full name. "Not used to it anymore, are you?" Kyoya says, smiling fully, "Perhaps you'd like me to call you Miku_-chan_ now."

Hesitating, I nod. "I...guess so. It's kind of grown on me; I like Miku better now. Mikahatsu was too long, anyway." I add, surprising myself.

"I see that, like myself, the Host Club had helped you open up more."

"Yes, it has." I say. Mentally back-tracking, I ask, "How do you always do that? You seem to be able to read minds."

Kyoya sighs, "It's merely a matter of watching facial expressions and body language. Carefully. And-...as for me knowing your background...well, as the twins put it, I know everything."

My nods of agreement stop at _"knowing your background"_. What?

"Um...what exactly do you mean by 'knowing my background'?" I ask, a bit nervous.

"Well," he replies, "I know that you are Renge's sister, older by one year. You both come from France, where you have always been very studious and solitary, as I have been, and often scoffed at Renge's internet games. A few months after Renge decided to move here by herself, your parents felt the need to join her for her own safety. You were at first against this move, but upon realizing the opportunity to learn about cultures of other countries, you accepted it."

Seeing my jaw fully dropped, he stops. "How on **Earth** did you find all that out?" I ask incredulously, almost irritably.

Kyoya sighs again. "My family owns an extremely large medical corporation and is extremely, extremely rich. For our own personal purposes, we also own a police force, and a group of private inspectors and spies. With the help of these forces, I make sure to know everything about everyone here at Ouran Academy."

"Yeah, that's not creepy or anything..."

Kyoya laughs: a quiet, friendly laugh. I laugh also, hoping desperately I've gotten over the "giggle-snorts" I used to have.

He says, "Your laugh is beautiful and melodic. I enjoy hearing it."

"I enjoy your laugh, also." I respond. Despite the formal use of vocabulary, this was a romantic moment for a studious pair such as us.

I suddenly notice how close we are; we inch closer as Kyoya places his hands tentatively on my sides. I realize that, despite all the girls he's charmed, he is unsure of how to act around my sophisticated self. As if to tell him I'm throwing enough cation to the wind for him to make a move, I place my hands on his shoulders.

Our eyes lock, and the message of acceptance is passed from one to the other. He leans down and kisses me lightly. Both of us being conservative as we are, there is nothing more than that. Just a gently kiss between us, yet it was to both of us the most beautiful thing in the world.

Right from this moment, I know that I want to spend my life with him. And, gaining Kyoya's ability to "read minds," I am sure that he feels the same way. With this in mind, we kiss once more.


End file.
